<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tostones by SundayZenith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385769">Tostones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayZenith/pseuds/SundayZenith'>SundayZenith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, Food, Gen, I just wanted to write something cute, No Plot/Plotless, Possibly OOC, This is pretty lowkey and chill, ask to tag, it has been months since I've Finished writing something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayZenith/pseuds/SundayZenith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of the "food" she's been eating since coming to the Owl House, Luz puts her foot down and makes tostones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tostones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tostones are a common Latin American side dish, that quick research tells me is especially popular in the Dominican Republic. I haven't tried them, but I have tried plantains fried Once and those were pretty good.<br/>I'm not Dominican myself, so let me know if I got any details wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz poked at the flakey grain-like food staring back at her from the bowl on the table. It was, for all intents and purposes, basically cereal, floating in milk (of which she still couldn’t decide if she wanted to know the origin of- on one hand: it was almost certainly gonna be gross since the closest thing to a cow she’s seen in the Boiling Isle had eight legs, solid green eyes, and spoke what sounded like German. On the other hand: bragging rights). It even came in a cute little box with a cute little five headed spider-dragon hybrid on it that she planned on cutting out and taping to her journal later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was, it didn’t really taste like <em> anything </em> . And Luz was almost <em> relieved </em> by that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz loved living with Eda, King, and even Hooty for the most part- shoot, she loved Eda and King, period. By her third day in the Boiling Isles, she had consciously added them under the tab in her brain labeled <em> Mi Familia </em>, right beside her mother, tíos, abuelos, and family friends that she technically wasn’t related to and rarely saw but still called tía, auntie, uncle and so forth because they had probably known her mother even before she was even born. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the <em> food </em>. At best it was literally the stuff of nightmares, and therefore only fun to eat when someone was egging you on, and at worst? At worst it was boring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew the Boiling Isles had human food, had <em>good</em> food- Gus and Willow had saved her taste buds enough times for her to know that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz poked at the flakes in her bowl, looked up to see Eda add something that looked like a cross between roadkill and something Hooty would draw in the mud to her bowl, and decided to put her foot down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were going to have some<em> real </em> food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Come on, Eda! It’s super easy- it’s like<em> two steps </em> to make,” Luz begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was another fairly slow day at the market, though not unsuccessful. They had made a couple of sales- someone with three eyes had bought their entire stock of mismatched babyshoes, and they had even gotten rid of the jack-in-the-box with the missing eye that had been gathering dust in the back for who knows how long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda, tucked under the table because there were a couple guards leaning against a nearby building and looking like they were going to be staying there a while, said, “I’m not gonna stop you, but I don’t see why you need my help boiling a buncha’- what did you call them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Plantains. And that’s the fun of cooking- doing it with others! Plus,” she added, ducking down and giving her most winning grin, “cooking’s like potion making, so it would be a great way to technically teach me some magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda made a face at the words “potion making” before asking, “This is important to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz nodded. “My mom used to make tostones all the time when I was little- they’re basically the best thing ever, trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were interrupted by King, hanging upside down from the table counter. “Having a secret meeting without me? Also, some more guard's showed up- I think they’re having some kinda meeting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Might as well pack up, then,” Eda said. She crawled from the table to the back of the tent before straightening up and twirling her fingers over her shoulder, all the contest still on the table now wrapped up in the table cloth. “So, what do these plant-things look like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“And you’re<em> sure </em> we can’t just use regular bananas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Positive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Eda groaned. She pulled out the key she used to open the door between the human dimension and demon realm. “You know the rules- keep King and Hooty out of trouble, don’t open the door to any strangers- they might be guards- and if you do get in trouble…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure they get my nose right on the wanted poster because you’ll want to frame it later,” Luz finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atta girl. Be back in a bit.” Eda tied a bandana around her head to hide her ears, picked up her staff, and walked through the door she had summoned, which disappeared upon her closing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She never lets me go with her,” King muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz settled down by where King was sitting at her feet. “Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, says I ‘stand out too much”- I’m supposed to stand out! If no one know the minute- neh, <em> second! </em>- they look at you that you’re a being of great power, are you really a king?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa, deep hitting question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” King shrugged. “Hey, why didn’t you go with her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like she said, somebody’s gotta keep Hooty out of trouble,” Luz said, ignoring Hooty’s <em> “And King! Sheesh, I’m not the one with an arrest warrant, hoot! Technically!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides,” Luz went on, “I’m supposed to be at summer camp. If anyone recognized me, they might tell my mom and she might make me come back home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I mean my-” Luz paused. <em> Old Home </em> wasn’t right because her mother’s house was still her home, but <em> Real Home </em> didn’t work either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Home was nurses scrubs in the washing machine and enchanted swords on the wall, goldfish that swam in circles and wooden owls that flew from their staffs to nuzzle your cheek, books lying open around the house and magic spheres of light floating near the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Home was tostones in the fridge to snack on later <em> in </em> the fridge and wanted posters taped <em> on </em> it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not every aspect of her mental definition of <em> home </em>, she realized, could coexist together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-my human home,” Luz finally settled on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hooty, somehow, got one of her spheres of light and ate it. His eyes, along with various parts of the house, began glowing, which was pretty cool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stomach ache- or whatever the magic house equivalent of a stomach ache- he got later was less cool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They managed to resettle the furniture before Eda got back, and both agreed to ignore the greenish tint the ways had taken on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Eda walked in through the front door, tucking the one-eyed key into her hair, owl staff on her shoulder and holding what could only be described are a bush of sorts with green plantains circling it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz did a double take as Eda walked past. “You brought back the<em> entire </em> plant?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said it was important,” Eda said nonchalantly. “Anyway, this thing is your responsibility now. If you can’t keep it alive- I dunno, give it to that nature nerd friend of y- <em> oof </em>!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda nearly dropped the plant from the force of Luz’s hug. “This is so over the top, I love it, thank you thank you <em> thank you </em>-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geez kid- King hold this- it’s not a big deal,” Eda said over King’s offended outcry at the plant dropping on his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz pulled back slightly. “Where- how-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Owlbert and I can’t just walk into one of your marketplaces and ask for them, so we went to the source.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz pulled her back in for another quick hug over her protest, before picking up both the plant and King and dashing into the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The closest thing to cooking oil in their kitchen was bright red “plant sweat” Luz learned- also a common ingredient in most beginner potion sets. After plucking a handful of plantains, peeling and chopping one into circles of uneven thickness with King’s help, Eda twirled her finger in the air. The rest that they had picked were instantly peeled and sliced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dunking them once in the plant sweat gave them a crisp red color, instead of the familiar golden brown Luz was used to, but a second dunking faded the color somewhat. They looked slightly burned, but when she popped them into her mouth, the only thing burnt was her tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got a little misty eyed (partially from the pain)- her mother had often been busy when Luz was growing up, and didn’t have time or energy to cook food often. Most of the time, if they had Dominican food, it was from a restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But tostones- since they were so easy to make, Camilia Noceda was always willing to abide by her daughter’s request for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>These weren’t like her mother’s- they were a little on the sweet side, there wasn’t anything to dip them in, and some of them had fur from King flattening them with his paw, but each one Luz ate tasted like <em> home </em>in the most complicated uncomplicated way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz watched as Eda and King hesitantly picked one up each. King took a tiny nibble and turned to her with awe-filled eyes before deciding upon the plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was I even alive before this moment?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, right?!” Luz turned to Eda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda bit into hers and said, “Huh. Not bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disappointment settled into Luz’s stomach. “What? Just ‘not bad’?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda, seeing the look on her face, quickly raised her hands. “I mean- it’s new. Plus I’m not sure if I can even digest this, to be honest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confusion replaced the disappointment. “Wait, what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda finished the one in her hand. “It’s pretty good, kid, don’t worry. We <em> really </em> don’t have anything like this in the Boiling Isles and most of the solids I keep down have bones I need to spit out later, but it’s pretty good.” Eda gave her an apologetic smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides, we made these for <em> you, </em>not us.” This last part was directed at King, who had finished all the ones they had made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? It’s not like we can’t make more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda rolled her eyes fondly and, peeking up, Luz said, “Hang on- let me get my phone so I can film you doing that choppy-peely thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Later, Luz texted a picture of their tostones to her mother, along with a caption that said, “Thinking of home &lt;3.” The next morning, her tasteless flakes were easier to swallow with them on the side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: Sunshine-zenith</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>